


The Legend of Mina - Ocarina of Time

by Mina_Tchoum



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Adventure, Fangirl, Français | French, Humor, Parody, l'autrice est un peu tarée, nouveau chapitre le jeudi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mina_Tchoum/pseuds/Mina_Tchoum
Summary: Vous en avez toujours rêvé ? Et bien Mina l'a fait ! En braves petits fans de Zelda, vous avez forcément rêvé au moins une fois de vous retrouver dans votre jeu vidéo préféré et de vous balader dans la plaine d'Hyrule aussi naturellement que si vous alliez à Carrefour... Non ? Vraiment ? Je suis la seule ? ... Bah merde alors. Bon tant pis, moi en tout cas, j'en ai rêvé !





	1. Le village Kokiri

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!
> 
> Merci d'avoir cliqué sur cette fic, j'en suis vraiment flattée. J'espère qu'elle vous rendra beau et riche.
> 
> Cette histoire commence vraiment à dater, je l'avais écrite il y a presque 15 ans (ça nous rajeuni pas tout ça). Mon style d'écriture était... Disons le... Plutôt bof. Après l'avoir postée sur différents sites, je me lance dans une petite réécriture histoire d'en avoir un peu moins honte.
> 
> J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en lisant ce premier chapitre.
> 
> Malheureusement (et oui c'est trop triste), les personnages de cette histoire, en dehors de Mina, ne m'appartiennent pas. Merci quand même à Nintendo de les avoir inventés, love sur vous guys !
> 
> Bonne lecture!

\- Mina ! Va au lit ! (Oh, quelle autorité !)

\- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaais c’est bon j’y vaaaaaaaaais !

Polala, toujours la même chose avec elle, j’peux pas rester tranquillement devant la télé à regarder des conneries genre New York Unité Spéciale en dévorant mon énorme pot de Ben&Jerry’s, faut que Môman se mette à gueuler pour que j’aille au lit. Donc du coup, comme d’hab j’éteins la télé en grommelant, je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine pour ranger à contre cœur mon pot de glace dans le congelo. Puis je monte, toujours en train de me faire engueuler « et tu vas être fatiguée blablabla, tu vas pas te lever blablabla tu vas pas manger blablabla être en retard blablaaaaa » j’en peux plus moi à force. Pour bien le faire comprendre, je claque la porte de ma chambre, na ! (mais pas trop fort, hein, sinon « et tu claques pas la porte blabla vas réveiller ton frère blabla »). Pour plus avoir à entendre la voix de Môman brailler (les cloisons sont pas super épaisses) je mets mon iPod à fond avec une putain de musique de Pirates des Caraïbes que quand je l’écoute ça me prend aux tripes tellement c’est beau. Ou alors du Zelda. Aaaaaaaaaaaah Zelda, que ferais-je sans toi ? J’adore ce jeu. Surtout Link. Aaaaaaaaah Link…Mais voilà que mon esprit s’égare, je dois être en train de m’endormir. J’utilise mes dernières forces pour éteindre le Popod et le balancer à côté du lit (aucun iPod n’a été maltraité dans cette fic, c’est de la moquette).

Quand j’ouvris les yeux, je fus éblouie et forcée de les refermer illico. J’entendais aussi comme un bruit de fond, des gens qui parlent… Avec des voix d’enfants… Euh, quoi ? QUOI ?! Mais j’suis où ?! On dirait pas mon lit en dessous de moi… C’est dur… Et… Verdureux (mot qui n’existe peut-être pas mais qui retranscrit très bien l’idée). J’ouvre les yeux aussi grands que mes paupières me le permettent pour me rendre compte que je suis par terre sur de l’herbe si verte que plus vert que ça, tu meurs ! Y a des enfants partout, et des petites boules de lumières colorée, bleues, roses, vertes… C’est mignon ! Mais, mais, mais c’est quand même bizarre…  
Cet endroit... Il me rappelle quelque chose. On dirait le village Kokiri... ?!

J’suis sur le cul, là. Enfin, oui littéralement mais mentalement aussi. Comme ça c’est raccord. Faut que je me calme. Enfin, d’abord, je me lève. J’ai l’air con, couchée par terre en pyjama… Ah non, après vérification je ne suis plus en pyjama. J’ai une sorte de robe verte un peu bizarre avec une ceinture et des sandales en cuir marron. Pas trop mon style mais bon, c’est pas si mal. Je me lève, je marche, j’ai l’air entière… En revanche, le monde autour de moi me semble immense. Je me tâte un peu de partout pour sentir un doute me sauter à la tronche. Regardant autour de moi, je repère une espèce de petit lac un peu plus loin et m’y précipite pour vérifier mon reflet dans l’eau.

Le constat est alarmant.  
Aucun doute, j’ai rajeuni ! J’ai une bouille d’enfant ! Je mesure un mètre trente ! J’ai les cheveux plus courts, des mains toutes petites et je chausse du trente-et-un. Ça fait bizarre de retomber en enfance. J’ai envie de courir partout. Non, c’est pas le moment de s’amuser, y a quelques secondes j’étais par terre, faut que j’analyse la situation

Je suis dans un village fictif et j’ai l’allure d’une enfant de dix ans. Ok, ça c’est un bon début d’analyse. Bon soyons rationnelles deux minutes, c’est sans doute un rêve. ça veut donc dire que je peux faire tout ce que je veux, et aller où je veux ! Comme je connais super bien le jeu, je ne devrais pas trop me paumer… Et si mon célèbre sens de l’orientation ne me trahis pas, par ici devrait se trouver... La maison de Link ! Mon instinct de fangirl me hurle de courir. Quitte à être ici, autant kiffer un peu ! Je m’élance, j’accours jusqu’au bas de l’échelle menant à la petite cabane monter en haut d’un arbre (pire idée selon moi parce que le vertige ça pardonne rien). Je me précipite et déboule à l’intérieur. Il est là. Le petit Link qui fait dodo. Aaaaawwww, il est troooooop mignon ! J’ai envie de lui tirer les joues comme une bonne maman un peu trop affectueuse. Oh mais non il dort trop bien, si je fais ça il va se réveiller… Oh quoi que j’aimerais trop… Mais ça ne serait quand-même pas très poli. Oh mais il est trop trop chou quand il dort ! Que faire ?!

Heureusement pour moi, un miracle se produisit. Et non ce n’est pas la volonté divine, mais simplement Navi qui vient le réveiller. Voilà qui met fin à mon dilemme intérieur. Brave petite fée, va !

_**Navi** \- Link ! Debout ! Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo veut te voir !_

**Link** – Gnnnnnn …

_**Navi** \- Allez, debout ! Le sort du monde repose-t-il sur un garçon aussi fainéant ?_

Bon. D’accord. C’est le début du jeu, tout va bien. C’est impressionnant de voir ça de se vrais yeux depuis l’intérieur ! D’ailleurs, est-ce que je suis vraiment là ? Ou alors je suis une sorte de fantôme, ou un truc comme ça ? C’est vrai que personne n’est venu me voir quand je suis arrivée, pourtant ça doit pas être courant, une fille qui apparaît par terre…

_**Navi** \- … Et toi, qui es-tu ?_

**Mina** – Hein ?

Ah bah si, j’suis visible apparemment.

_**Navi** \- Enfin, peu importe, dépêche-toi, Link !_

**Link** – Humpf...

Alors euh je vais essayer de faire en sorte de pas être vexée là hein. Déjà, pourquoi me poser une question si la réponse ne l’intéresse pas ? La politesse c’est pas sa première qualité apparemment (dixit la fille qui déboule chez les gens sans frapper (en même temps où je frappe ya pas de porte)). Link se redresse, s’étire et s’assoie sur le bord de son lit.  
SO. MUCH. CUTENESS.

_**Navi** \- Ah, enfin debout ! Moi c’est Navi, je suis ta partenaire à partir de maintenant !_

**Link** \- Et elle, c’est qui ?

Il a parlé ! Ô joie immense, ô bonheur suprême ! Est-ce que mon cœur fond uniquement parce que j’ai entendu sa douce voix prononcer des mots et pas seulement des onomatopées ? Tout à fait.  
Il me regarde fixement. Ah bah oui faudrait que je réponde quelque chose, non ? Je sens que mes joues chauffer légèrement… Je rougis ? La gêne d’avoir un regard braqué sur moi, sans doute. Mon corps actuel est sans doute trop jeune pour être sujet à des hormones, hein. Enfin vite, dis quelque chose t’as l’air con là !

_**Navi** \- J’ignore qui elle est._

Comment voulez-vous que je réponde alors que je me sens aspirée par le regard du blondinet au chapeau vert. Mais je suis rapidement ramenée à la réalité (enfin, façon de parler pour le coup) par la luciole bleue qui s’est mise à voler sous mon nez.

_**Navi** \- Eh oh ! Qui es-tu ?_

**Mina** \- Je… Je m’appelle Mina.

 **Link** \- Je ne t’ai jamais vu dans la forêt.

 **Mina** – C'est normal je suis... euh... Pas d’ici ?

 **Link** – Quoi ? D’où alors ? Comment tu es arrivée là ?

Ok ça devient compliqué. D’une part soutenir le regard de votre héros préféré qui est en chair et en os pour de vrai de vrai devant vos yeux, et d’autre part de trouver rapidement quelque chose à répondre. Vite Mina, trouve une bonne excuse, comme quand tu rends pas ton devoir d’allemand (ouais j’ai fait allemand ouais...) et qu’un miracle ne reporte pas la date (ouais j’étais une feignasse ouais) !

**Mina** \- Euh bah euh je suis euh de passage... ?

C’est l’excuse la plus naze que j’aie jamais sortie.

_**Navi** \- De passage…_

Oui vas-y dis le c’était pas convainquant.  
Tant qu’à faire autant la jouer à fond. Frappant l’un de mes pieds au sol, je tape une pose dramatique de toute beauté, une main sur la hanche, l’autre pointant un doigt vers Link.

**Mina** – Si tu veux vraiment tout savoir... J’ai été envoyée ici par les dieux pour te servir de guide, Link !

J’ai mis tout mon talent d’actrice là-dedans.

**Link** – De... Guide ?  
 _ **Navi** – Mais c’est moi sa guide !_  
 **Mina** – Je possède un savoir infini qui vous sera fort utile dans la quête que tu devras mener !

_“Alors laisse-moi venir s’il-te-plaiiiit"_ couinai-je dans ma tête.

Link tourna un regard interrogateur vers Navi qui, même si on ne pouvait pas voir sa tête, devait sans doute afficher une mine perplexe.

**Link** – Ooookaaaay... Je suppose que ça serait judicieux de te suivre, dans ce cas-là.

_**Navi** – Link ! Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo nous attend ! C’est une affaire de la plus haute importance ! Ne nous laissons pas déconcentrer par une illuminée sortie de nulle part !_

**Mina** – Et c’est la luciole qui me traite d’illuminée ?

Oups. C’est sorti tout seul. Si j’enchaine vite, elle ne pourra pas répliquer !

**Mina** – Maiiiis quoi qu’il en soit, la priorité est effectivement de rejoindre l’arbre Mojo dans les plus brefs délais.

A ces mots, Link hocha la tête et s’avança vers moi... Ah en fait non, il allait juste vers la porte pour sortir. Cette fausse joie j’vous jure. Navi le suivit, passant devant moi sans rien dire. Okay les gars, de rien pour l’aide ça me fait plaisir soyez pas trop reconnaissant ça devient gênant là.

Je les suis dehors, admirant la vue depuis la hauteur de la cabane. C’est quand même trop mignon comme bled.

\- Liiiiiiiiiiiink !

Oh mais ne serait-ce pas la petite Saria qui accourt vers nous en secouant le bras au-dessus de sa tête. Je l’ai toujours trouvée mignonne, elle, avec ses habits verts, ses cheveux verts, son ocarina, toute gentille et tout mignonne. A la vue de son amie, Link lui adressa un signe de la main avant de descendre l’échelle pour rejoindre le sol. Et là, erreur fatale : j’ai regardé vers le bas. FOUTU VERTIGE. Du calme Mina, ça va aller, tu vas t’accrocher bien fort à l’échelle et descendre touuuut doucement et tu ne vas pas mourir.

Je suis arrivée en bas vivante. C’était pas facile.

**Saria** \- Tiens, qui est ce ?

Je lève les yeux pour croiser ceux, interrogateur, de la petite kokiri. Ah. Oui. Certes.

**Link** – Euh... C’est... Quelqu’un.

 **Saria** \- Ah ? Quelqu’un de nouveau dans la forêt ? C’est rare ! Enchantée, je me nomme Saria.

 **Mina** – Euh ouais enchantée aussi moi c’est Mina.

Son sourire est beaucoup trop pur et gentil ça devrait être illégal. Après une brève discussion avec son amie, Link et Navi prirent la direction de la clairière de l’arbre Mojo. Enfin, ça ce serait si le chemin n’était pas bloqué par ce petit RELOU de Mido. Il m’a toujours gonflé lui. Si arrogant… Grrr. Bon déjà il se prend un bon gros CHEH dans sa face quand il se rend compte que Link a ENFIN une fée. Ah bah ça t’a calmé là gamin ! Et « blablabla que j’te laisse pas passer que t’as pas d’épée et pas de bouclier ». Polala, m’agace ce môme. Si j’étais ta mère je te foutrais des baffes !

**Link** \- Où va-t-on trouver un bouclier et une épée ?

_**Navi** – Il me semble que l’on peut acheter le bouclier au magasin, mais pour l’épée, je ne sais pas._

Je n’aime pas me pavaner genre "moi je saiiiiiiiiiiis" ça fait boulet. Mais j’aime bien me faire prier. J’espère juste qu’ils penseront à me demander.

**Link** \- Tu ne saurais pas toi ?

Mon gars sûr, je savais que je pourrais compter sur toi.

**Mina** \- Pour l’épée ? Oui, je sais où elle est, il y a un passage au fond du village qui mène à…

 **Link** \- Tu peux nous y conduire ?

Même pas le temps de finir ma phrase ! Goujat ! Tu baisses dans mon estime, tout d’un coup. Je lui montre mon mécontentement en affichant mon air le plus fâché.

**Mina** \- … Oui, pas de problèmes.

 **Link** \- Merci.

Bon. Au moins il a dit merci. Sur ce, je les guide vers le fond du village. Après un moment fort gracieux à ramper dans un tunnel, nous arrivons dans une sorte de couloir creusé dans la roche.

**Mina** \- Bon, alors, fais attention il y a une sorte de grosse boule qui se promène ici, il faut donc que tu passes après elle pour éviter de te faire écraser.

 **Link** \- Okay.

Et c’est alors qu’elle est apparue soudainement cette grosse boule, si soudainement et avec un bruit si assourdissant que je me suis mise à crier de peur. C’ETAIT PLUS IMPRESSIONNANT QUE CE A QUOI JE M’ATTENDAIS. Comme d’habitude, mes cris sont loin d’être discrets, le genre aigu et sonore (la retenue, connais pas). Link se retourne vers moi et me regarde bizarrement. Ouais c’était pas glorieux et alors qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? lâchant un soupir, il alla à la suite de la boule qui venait de tourner. Le voyant partir, je m'élance derrière lui, lui indiquant le passage un peu plus loin où se trouve un coffre bien mystérieux... (ouais non pas du tout).

Link ouvre le coffre. Je bave devant Link qui sort l’épée du coffre. Que c’est émouvant.

Nous retournâmes (oh la jolie conjugaison) sur nos pas, toujours derrière la bouboule, mais sans que je crie cette fois, une humiliation par jour ça suffit amplement. Bon, l’épée c’est fait, maintenant il nous suffit de trouver suffisamment d’argent pour acheter son bouclier. Une fois tout cela fait, nous nous dirigeâmes enfin vers la clairière du Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

… Tout en nous pavanant (enfin, surtout moi) devant Mido… LE CHEH DANS TA FACE GAMIN !


	2. Chapitre 2 : La malédiction du Vénérable Arbre Mojo

Nous arrivons donc devant le Vénérable Arbre  Mojo . Nous, c’est Link, Navi et moi. Il est quand même immense ! Déjà que je me sentais petite par rapport à d’habitude, là c’est encore pire.  Ça fait un peu Attaque des Titans, mais avec des feuilles au bout.

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Vénérable Arbre  _ _ Mojo _ _ , je vous  _ _ ai emmené _ _ Link, comme vous me l’aviez demandé. _

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** **__ ** _ \- Merci. Qui est cette jeune fille ? _

Désolée de pas être prévue dans le scénario.

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Elle se nomme Mina, elle dit avoir été envoyée par les déesses pour assister Link dans sa mission. _

Ah oui c’est vrai que j’ai dit ça moi.

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** _ \- Je vois… Voilà une information intéressante.  _

Alors je sais que c’est compliqué vu qu’il n’a pas vraiment d’ œil mais j’ai la nette impression que cet arbre géant me fixe intensément. Est-ce que je suis mal à l’aise ? T’as pas de preuves.

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** _ – Je suppose néanmoins que je vous dois quelques explications sur votre venue ici... _

Pendant une seconde j’ai vraiment crue que ce tas de bois savait comment j’avais atterri là. Mais non, il se contente du charabia habituel qu’on est obligé d’écouter et  qu’on peut pas zapper sur l’histoire des trois déesses qui créèrent le monde, le mal qui s’ étend sur  Hyrule , la malédiction qui pèse sur lui… OUI BON OKAY c’est important mais quand t’as fait le jeu trente-six fois c’est bon tu la connais l’histoire ! 

A la fin de son long discours, il ouvre la bouche. Et Link se précipite dedans sans même réfléchir ! Oh doucement garçon je vais pas passer tout le jeu à te courir après comme ça !   
(Je vais clairement passer tout le jeu à lui courir après comme ça...)

Nous  voilà dans le… Ventre… Enfin à l’intérieur de l’arbre  Mojo . Ça se voit que le ménage n’a pas été fait depuis longtemps ici, y a des toiles d’araignée partout. Si on était un peu stratégique, on aurait pu se contenter de directement cramer la grosse toile qui bouche le gros trou au centre de la salle. Mais pour  des raisons de gameplay, évidement qu’on a se taper toutes les salles du lieu. Allez, c’est parti pour la grimpette. De toute façon il faut déjà qu’on récupère le lance-pierre sinon on aura l’air malin après. 

Vous savez quelle est la vraie différence entre jouer à un jeu vidéo et expérimenter la chose en “vrai” comme je le fais actuellement ? Et bien la vraie différence c’est que quand tu passes à côté d’une araignée qui fait la taille de ta TÊTE c’est sur TOI qu’elle fonce !!

Là je vous avoue que sur le coup j’ai peut-être été un peu vulgaire dans mes paroles. Je ne retranscrirai donc pas mes paroles par soucis pour les petits yeux chastes de mes plus jeunes lecteurs.

Je hais cet endroit.

Link, lui, pas de soucis le gars avance comme dans du beurre mou. Après moultes  péripéties , le voilà qui ressort d’une salle en brandissant un objet.

** Link ** – J'ai trouvé ça.

**_ Navi _ ** _ – Qu’est-ce que c’est ? _

** Mina ** – Bah, c’est un lance-pierre.

** Link ** –  Je sais pas m’en servir.

** Mina ** – Bah tu mets une pierre et tu tires.

Courageux mais pas fut-fut.

** Link ** – Tu penses que ça passe avec des noix  mojo ?

** Mina ** – Euh sans doute oui.

Sur ces mots, Link sort une graine de sa poche et la  place dans le lance-pierre et se met à viser mais WESH VAS Y VISE PAS MOI !

Je fais un  dash latéral pour éviter l’attaque et je me mange le mur. Ce fut un grand moment de dignité. 

La noix  mojo lancée par Link file tout droit et part rebondir sur le mur de l’autre côté de la salle.

** Link ** – Ah oui c’est puissant.

** Mina ** – SANS DÉCONNER !

J’ai cru que j’allais mourir sérieux.

Une fois les fortes émotions passées, on a pu avancer un peu ce qui n’est pas plus mal. 

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Link, essaie de toucher cette échelle avec ton lance-pierre ! _

Navi s’est mise à  virevolter autour d’une échelle bloquée  au-dessus de nous pour attirer notre attention. Link est quelqu'un de très obéissant, il arme son lance-pierre et fait tomber l’échelle pour nous permettre d’avancer. On s’en sort plutôt bien dans l’ensemble,  il est pas si terrible ce  donj -AAAAAAAAH !!

Une araignée géante ! Pile devant moi ! Qui vient de  poper de NULLE PART !! 

Je hais VRAIMENT cet endroit.

Je suis présentement roulée en boule dans un coin contre un mur,  je pleure pas encore mais c’est parce que j’ai une volonté de fer. Après un bruit délicieux (non) de décès arachnéen, je lève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Link. Serait-ce du désespoir que je lis dans ses yeux ? C’est probable. Il se retourne et je l’entends discuter avec Navi sans comprendre ce qu’ils se racontent. A tous les coups ils cherchent un moyen de se débarrasser de moi sans laisser de traces. Peut-être qu’ils me laisseront à la  merci des araignées qui vont me dévorer jusqu'aux os jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste rien de moi pour ensuite dire que malheureusement et malgré tous leurs efforts ils n’ont rien pu faire pour moi...

Je suis peut-être reloue mais  je mérite pas de mourir si jeune ! 

Un bruit juste à côté de moi me fait sursauter. Encore une araignée ? Non, c’est Link qui s’est rapproché de moi. Et qui me tend la main. 

Attends, quoi ?

** Link ** – On a trouvé une solution pour avancer, tu viens ?

Oh. Il est gentil. Il est venu me voir. J’ai la larmichette à l’ œil . Trop d’émotion. Je prends sa main, il y a des choses dans ce monde qui ne se refusent pas. Mais c’est quand il tire soudainement dessus et qu’il se met à courir en tenant fermement ma main que je comprends mon erreur.

On a exploré toute la partie  supérieure du donjon. Il nous reste donc la partie inférieure.

Celle qui est en bas.

Sous une grosse toile d’araignée.

Qui ne se brise que lorsque l’on saute dessus depuis une certaine hauteur.

Et merde.

Le temps que l’information monte au cerveau, on avait déjà sauté.

BAH OUI JE HURLE TU T’ATTENDAIS A QUOI ?!

Je serre tellement la main de Link dans la mienne que je suis sûre qu’elle va devenir bleue. Après un bref instant de  répit une fois arrivés sur la toile d’araignée, avant que celle-ci ne cède sous notre poids, nous finissons notre chute dans une espèce de rivière souterraine. Je lâche enfin la main de Link pour nager jusqu’à la surface et rejoindre la terre ferme.

** Mina ** – j’suis trempée !

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Mais tu te plains tout le temps, toi ! _

Regard mauvais vers la fée. 

** Mina ** \- Désolée de pas être psychologiquement entraînée à parcourir les donjons. Je suis une fille normale à la base, moi !

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Et bien,  _ _ fallait pas _ _ venir. _

…

PARDON ?!

Oula elle commence à me prendre la tête là, la luciole ! je me lève entièrement et la fusille du regard.

** Mina ** \-  J’ai pas demandé à débarquer ici, moi ! Si tu connais un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi, dis-le que je m’en aille !

Ça fait littéralement genre UNE HEURE que je suis là et elle en peut déjà plus de moi ? C’est sérieux ? On en parle là ? Non parce que je veux bien être gentille mais...

** Link ** \- Bon,  tu viens ?

Je tourne la tête vers Link qui s’éloigne déjà vers la salle suivante. Ah ouais donc t’allais partir sans moi ? Sympa l’ambiance.

** Mina ** – Je croyais que j’étais de trop ?

** Link ** \- T’as pas trop le choix pour le moment. Il vaut mieux que tu nous suives.

… Pas faux.

Je hausse les épaules et le suis. Après tout il a raison, je ne vais pas rester moisir ici au milieu des araignées.  Ça va assez vite, le donjon n’est pas très compliqué, et on arrive rapidement dans  une salle peuplée de petites  pestouilles mojo toutes  choupinoutes !

** Link ** \- Mais d’où tu sors ça, toi ?

Ah, peut-être que j’ai dit ça à voix haute.

** Mina ** – Mais c’est trop mignon, les pestes  mojo !

** Link ** \- Non, pas du tout !

Non mais sérieux, des petites créatures qui font des petits cris tout chou quand on les tue c’est  affreux je crois que je vais pleurer.

** Mina ** – Non ne la tue pas !

** Link ** – Non mais je rêve ? C’est des ennemis !

** Mina ** – Tu es si cruel !

Il ne m’a pas écouté et les a tuées. Monstre !

On finit par arriver devant une grande porte que Link n’a pas mis longtemps à ouvrir. Voyant que je n’étais pas décidée à m’arrêter de pleurer sur les cadavres des petites pestes  mojo , il me chope par le bras et me traîne jusqu'à l’antre de  Gohma . Il fait tout noir  là-dedans (oui, je sais, ma gueule) ,  on n'y voit pas à deux mètres. Déjà pas très rassurée de savoir ce qui nous attendait accrochée à son plafond, mon angoisse s’est accentuée quand j’ai réalisé que je la verrais en vrai devant moi. J’attrape la manche de Link et la serre entre mes doigts. Lentement, je lève les yeux, sachant parfaitement ce qui m’attend là-haut. Tirant légèrement sur la manche de Link, je lui fais signe de regarder au plafond.

A peine l’œil de  Gohma ouvert, je ne pus retenir un cri d’ effrois qui résonna sur les murs de la salle avant de venir me réfugier derrière une des larges colonnes qui soutiennent le plafond. C’est marrant, dans le jeu j’adore battre ce boss, je m’éclate. Je me souviens même d’une fois ou j’avais fait exprès de sauvegarder juste avant de la battre, puis une fois battue j’avais éteint pour pourvoir la battre une deuxième fois… Puis une troisième fois… Et une quatrième…  Ahlala , que de bons souvenirs. (Qui n’a jamais  fait ça ?)

Euh mais bon  là , c’est plutôt flippant. J’suis pas arachnophobe mais y a des limites ! Elle mesure trois  mètres de haut ! Toujours planquée derrière mon poteau, j’assiste au combat acharné qui oppose Link à la bestiole. Soudain, je la vois se diriger vers moi. Je me précipite vers le poteau à ma droite en criant, avant de voir  Gohma monter au plafond. Link et Navi ne semblent pas comprendre ce qu’il se passe’. Moi si.

** Mina ** \- Fait gaffe, elle va pondre des œufs ! Empêche-la !

** Link ** – Quoi ?

La bête, au plafond, est prise de spasmes.

** Mina ** – Détruis-les avant qu’ils n’éclosent !

** Link ** \- Mais comment sais-tu que…

** Mina ** \- Non mais tu crois que j’ai le temps de t’expliquer ! Fais ce que je te dis, c’est tout !

Plop.

Une sorte de boule colorée vient de tomber devant moi. Je lève les yeux pour voir Link chargeant, son épée prête à me trancher en deux. 

ATTENDS QUOI ?

Mes jambes refusent de bouger, je reste tétanisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J’ai juste le temps de fermer les yeux et d’entendre un léger bruit. J’ouvre doucement les yeux pour voir Link repartir et détruire les autres œufs. Devant moi, les débris de l’œuf qu’il venait de détruire étaient éparpillés. C’est à ce moment que mes jambes se sont remises à m’obéir. Ah bah quand même, brave petites gambettes. Je me replace vite derrière la colonne.

** Mina ** – T'as un lance-pierre, vise son œil !

** Link ** – Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j’essaye de faire, là ?

Ouais bah  y'a vingt minutes tu savais pas ce qu’était un lance-pierre, te la ramène pas trop non plus garçon.

En moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour l’écrire, Link a vaincu  Gohma . Ça y est, le cercle de téléportation bleu est apparu. Link part récupérer le  réceptacle de cœur qui brille là où se trouvait les restes de la monstruosité à pattes quelques instants  auparavant .

Je  soupire de soulagement. Bon  ça ne s’est pas si mal passé, non ? Pour un début perso moi j’ai trouvé ça pas mal. Même si  j’ai pas servi à grand-chose, au final, mais bon on a encore toute une aventure pour que je prouve ma valeur ! J’y crois !

Je sors de ma  rêverie en me rendant compte que Link se tient devant moi et me fixe du regard, et tend sa main vers moi. Ok t’es mignon mais c’est gênant un peu, si tu continues je vais rougir et ma crédibilité va foutre le camp.

** Link ** – Merci pour ton aide.

La crédibilité vient de foutre le camp.

Je suis totalement paralysée par l’émotion.  J’ai pas envie de te serrer la main, j’ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras là !! Il faut que je  résiste ! Il faut que je m’éloigne ! Je secoue la tête et me mets à courir  jusqu'au téléporteur en le plantant là. Ouais c’est moyen cool pour lui mais sinon j’explose. Je me retourne pour le regarder, la main toujours en l’air comme un idiot. Je suis si vilaine. Je lui offre un sourire histoire qu’il ne me déteste pas trop.

** Mina ** \- Bah alors, tu viens ou  quoi ?

Et là, que vois-je ? Link qui me rend mon sourire ! Mais pourquoi  j’ai pas mon appareil photo, POURQUOI ?! Le monde est cruel.). Il s’avance vers moi et nous entrâmes (attention, voici un temps verbal que je n’utilise pas souvent, alors profitez-en bien !) ensemble dans le cercle. C’est marrant, on lévite, c’est plutôt étrange comme sensation, je me sens toute légère. La salle du boss devint alors floue avant de disparaître, pour laisser place à la vision de la clairière du Vénérable Arbre  Mojo .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite


	3. En route pour le château

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link a vaincu Gohma ! L'heure est aux explications...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre très court, j'en suis pas forcément fière mais ce n'est que le début.

Le flash de  lumière qui nous  entoure se dissipe lentement, laissant apparaitre la clairière de l’Arbre  Mojo . Une fois les pieds sur  terre, l’arbre parlant se mit à nous raconter (enfin, surtout à Link et Navi, vu que moi je suis déjà au courant, mais bon faisons semblant d’être intéressée ça lui fera plaisir) qui lui a jeté cette malédiction, ce que l’on va devoir entreprendre pour sauver le monde, etc., etc. Link s’assoit (parce que mine de rien c’est long et on est toujours obligé d’écouter donc autant se mettre bien) et moi je m’allonge (grosse feignasse, j’assume). Une fois le discourt fini, Link se relève, donc je fais de même. C’est dommage, j’étais bien moi. Mais là c’est le moment  drama , l’arbre va mourir.

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** **__ ** _ \- Prend cette pierre, Link, et montre-la à la Princesse de la Destinée. _

Link tend les mains devant lui et reçoit une très jolie pierre verte et brillante en forme plus ou moins de feuille.

Tadadadaaaaaaaaaaaaam vous obtenez l’émeraude  Kokiri !

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** _ \- Il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre… Navi, tu aideras Link dans sa quête. _

**_ Navi _ ** _ – Oui, Vénérable Arbre  _ _ Mojo _ _... _

La vache, sa voix a l’air tellement triste.

**__ ** **_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** _ \- Quant à vous, chère demoiselle... _

Ah, ça doit être moi ça.

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** _ \- Votre venue ici n’est certainement pas anodine. Sans doute trouverez-vous les réponses à vos questions au fil de votre périple. _

Ouais, sans doute. J’espère.

**_ Arbre  _ ** **_ Mojo _ ** **__ ** _ – Link. Fais preuve de courage. Ta quête sera longue, mais conduira j’en suis sûr au salut d’ _ _ Hyrule _ _.  _ _ Adieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuu _ _...~ _

Waouh . Même en le sachant, même en s’y attendant, sérieux ça fait mal. Voir le tronc de cet arbre gigantesque perdre rapidement ses couleurs et sa vitalité, ça fait un choc. Je suis restée figée là, à le fixer, incapable de bouger. J’ai commencé à marcher vers lui, sans m’en rendre compte.

** Link ** – Mina ?

C'est à peine si j’entends la voix de Link derrière moi. Je continue à avancer vers l’arbre  Mojo et, une fois à portée, et je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi je fais ça, mais je pose ma main sur son tronc. 

Une sorte de décharge électrique traversa alors tout mon corps.

Aoutch  !

Je retire ma main par reflexe. Bordel c’était quoi ça ?! C’était comme si un truc m’étais rentré dans le corps en passant par ma main. Trop bizarre.

… Si je remets ma main, ça le refait ?

Spoiler : oui.

Je sens comme une sorte de vague qui parcourt mes doigts, ma main, et remonte le long de mon bras pour venir résonner jusque dans ma poitrine. C’est désagréable, un peu, mais pas vraiment douloureux. Par contre le tronc commence à chauffer sous ma paume, ou alors c’est ma main qui chauffe sur le tronc ?  J’arrive pas à savoir. En tout cas ça dure quelques secondes qui me paraissent être des heures.  Ça m’épuise. Il faut que je retire ma main !

Puis d’un coup, plus rien. Plus de vague qui parcours tout mon corps, plus de main qui brûle. Comme on dit, ça fait du bien quand ça s’arrête. Je ferme les yeux deux secondes, je commence à voir des étoiles avec leurs conneries.  Ça fait du bien de dormir.

Dormir ? Mais pourquoi je dors ? J’étais dehors devant un arbre mort y’a une seconde, alors pourquoi là je dors ? 

Qu’est-ce qu’il m’arrive ?

_ …na … _

Hein ? C’est quoi cette voix ? 

** Link ** \-  Mina !

Mes yeux s’ouvrent d’un coup. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

** Link ** \-  Ça va ?

Je suis allongée par terre, et Link est penché vers moi. Et bah si j’avais  su qu’il suffisait de faire ça t’inquiète que ça aurait eu lieu plus tôt chaton.

** Mina ** \- Euh… Ouais, je crois.

Link me tend la main et m’aide à me relever.  J’ai absolument rien compris à ce qu’il vient de se passer, mais bon.  C’est pas tout ça mais on a une mission. On se dirige donc tous les trois vers la sortie de la clairière.

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- Adieu, Vénérable Arbre Mojo. _

La voix de Navi est si triste. Ça fait mal au cœur sérieux.

Une fois de retour dans la forêt  Kokiri , et après le scandale de  Mido sur la mort de l’arbre  Mojo , On est retourné chez Link pour que je puisse me reposer. J’avoue, ça fait beaucoup d’émotions là. Une pause fera du bien. Je crois même que je m’y suis endormie, parce qu’a un moment, j’ai ouvert les yeux et il faisait noir dehors, et Link dormait dans un gros tas de couvertures au pied du lit. Il s’est sacrifié pour moi ! C’est si chou. 

Je me suis rendormie jusqu’au matin. Je me lève, je baille, je m’étire.  Ça fait du bien de dormir. Je regarde autour de moi, Link doit déjà être levé parce que je suis toute seule. Fichtre, j’espère qu’ils ne sont pas partis sans moi !! Dans un  élan dramatique , je me jette en avance, je tombe, je m’ emmêle dans la couverture, je rampe, je me débarrasse de la couverture, je me relève et je sors en trombe de la cabane.

Je manque de m’étaler sur Link qui était juste devant la porte.

** Mina ** – Ah. Oups. Salut.

** Link ** – Enfin réveillée ?

** Mina ** – Euh, ouais.

** Link ** – Bien. On va pouvoir partir.

Oh. Mais du coup, il m’a attendu ? Aaaw mais c’est gentil ça !

Plus rien ne pouvait me mettre de mauvaise humeur, et pour cause ! Un : J’allais passer 100% de mon temps en compagnie d’un Link plus réel et mignon que jamais (vivement qu’il soit grand !), deux : j’ai environ dix ans, donc pas de risque que dame nature vienne casser l’ambiance en mode “La fontaine Zora ? PARFAIT tiens cadeau mensuel” (vilaine), et trois : j’allais me balader dans  Hyrule pour de vrai !! Mais le truc  de OUF !! Et voir la princesse Zelda et Malon et tout ! Allez c’est parti ! 

Link a l’air d’avoir préparé un sac avec des provisions. Mais c’est qu’il est prévoyant, en plus, cet enfant. 

Les  kokiris autour de nous ont l’air inquiet. Faut dire que leur protecteur vient de mourir... C’est normal de flipper. On finit par arriver à la sortie de la forêt.

– Alors, ça y est, tu t’en vas…

Oh.  Saria Je l’avais oubliée. C'est la séquence émotion. Bon, je vais faire profil bas et leur laisser un moment entre eux, quand-même. Puis elle doit lui donner l’ocarina des fées. Fort pratique, cet ocarina. C'est une brave petite, cette  Saria . Les  au-revoirs sont larmoyants. Et c’est avec un dernier regard vers son amie que nous avons finalement quitté la forêt.

Et hop, nous voilà dans la plaine d’ Hyrule . Alors, deux choses : 

C’est GRAND.   
C’est BEAU.

C’est tout vert ! Pas un pet de bout de pelouse cramée ! C’est-y pas magnifique ça ? Ici, le soleil ne crame pas l’herbe. Trop bien. J’adore. Par contre, seul bémol, il fait chaud. Un peu d’ombre ne serait pas  refus .

Oh de l’ombre ! Mes prières ont été entendues par… Un hibou géant ! Ah,  oui, c’est ...  Kae ….. Chose… Je sais plus.

** Hibou ** \- Houhou ! Je suis  Kaepora Gaebora.

Oui, voilà !  Kaepora Gaebora ! Merci, vieux !

Mais quand-même, vous avez tous si peu confiance en Link que vous lui mettez un guide tous les deux pas ? Là on a quand même un hibou qui est venu JUSTE pour nous dire que c’est ok, on est sur la bonne route. Euh, ouais, okay, merci ?

** K ** ** aepora ** **** ** Gaebora ** \- Te  voilà sur le chemin qui mène au château d’ Hyrule ! La route sera longue et difficile, alors met ton courage à l’épreuve… Veux-tu que je répète tout ça ?

** Mina ** – Non, merci ça ira.

Le hibou s’est tourné vers moi. En fait ça a  des grands yeux flippants , un hibou.

** Mina ** \- Quoi ? Vous avez dit qu’on était sur le bon chemin , vous avez été clair, net et précis,  on va pas vous embêter à vous faire répéter la même phrase  je sais pas combien de fois, ahah...  (En plus j’ai déjà testé c’est chiant à force.)

Le hibou tourne sa tête, c’est rigolo. Mais bon, effectivement  il a rien de plus à nous dire donc il s’en va. C’était une intervention utile.

On se met donc en route pour le château. Et pendant que Link suit la route  tranquillement , bah moi je COURS PARTOUT.  Je me suis jamais sentie aussi LIBRE de toute ma vie !

Oh mais j’y pense, en général dans le jeu  j’arrive jamais au château avant la tombée de la nuit…Un doute m’envahit. Qui dit nuit, dit monstres ! On est tous bien d’accord pour dire que je suis dans la faiblesse et que  je sais pas e battre. Et dans une  PLAINE, où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me cacher ? 

Faut que je retourne voir Link pour le briefer.

** Mina ** \- Euh dites, on pourrait se dépêcher ?

** Link ** \- Pourquoi ?

** Mina ** \- Et bien… Il serait préférable d’arriver au château avant la nuit… Pour éviter de la passer dehors… On serait mieux dans une auberge.

** Link ** \- Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée.

** Mina ** – Oui j’ai toujours de bonnes idées, mais alors il faut se dépêcher. La nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber.

**_ Navi _ ** _ \- On dirait que tu tiens absolument à ne pas passer la nuit dehors… Pourquoi ? _

Ce don qu’elle a pour poser les questions qui fâchent.

** Mina ** \- C’est toujours plus agréable de dormir dans un lit plutôt que par terre.

Ce don que j’ai pour mentir.

** Link ** – C'est vrai.

Link me regarde en coin. Ah oui c’est vrai qu’il a dormi par terre cette nuit. A cause de moi en plus. Ouais il mérite bien un bon lit pour ce soir. On presse un peu le pas, et j’arrête de procrastiner sur chaque brin d’herbe. On a finalement réussi à arriver au château alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. NOUS SOMMES SAUFS !!

J’ai faim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A jeudi prochain pour la suite ;)


End file.
